User talk:Zelron
Welcome Hi, welcome to Spec Ops Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the .44 Magnum page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- AugFC (Talk) 19:41, September 27, 2012 I don't understand why you redid the revision. It was just a matter of grammar, that's all. Chris (talk) 21:21, October 9, 2012 (UTC) IED Edit - Okay, sounds like a good plan. -You are right there. On the other hand "As if" in that context makes no sense, so I recorrected it. If you've already redone it, I hope you'll leave that much there. - Then you're right. But that does make them both incorrect, as there were medkits in the previous Spec Ops games. Good luck with your playthrough! TAR-21 Accuracy and range aren't taken into consideration as the M4A1, SCAR-H and TAR-21 all have extremely similar, if not identical, levels of accuracy and range. Also, neither of these contribute to the power of the weapon. 'Power' refers to...well, how powerful the weapon is. In other words, a gun that could kill an enemy instantly, regardless of range or accuracy, would still be the most powerful weapon. Ammunition capacity also does not contribute to this. It's not opinionated, it's fact that the TAR-21 has more damage per shot (which is what 'power' is). Also, your red links will be removed until you provide the required pages. AugFC (talk) 22:30, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Notice that I was editing the 'campaign' section. The weapon behaviour in campaign and multiplayer is very different :/ AugFC (talk) 22:40, October 19, 2012 (UTC) 'Speedy' just implies that the reload time is fast. And to be honest, there's no problem with comparison. It is an actual fact that the TAR-21 has a faster reload time and higher damage per shot compared to the SCAR and M4A1. The weapon behaviour is compeltely different to the campaign weapon behaviour, and I'm not sure if the damage resitance does actually change that much when upping the difficulty. I tested the TAR-21 on FUBAR and Walk on the Beach difficulties, and it killed standard 33rd soldiers in 2-3 shots on both. Basically, what I'm trying to say is there's nothing wrong with comparing the TAR-21 to other assault rifles, stating that it's more powerful and has a quicker reload time than the SCAR and M4A1 is not opinion, and there's a separate section for multiplayer performance for good reason. There's no point in removing a decent comparison. Just one last point, why would I be 'selling the weapon'? I'm just stating observations about the TAR-21. Is it a crime to state that one weapon performs better than another in certain aspects? AugFC (talk) 22:56, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Be careful I've checked, and yours is the first Spec Ops: The Line weapons category, but I checked the categories and made sure before anything. I'm just saying, if it looks familiar, take a look through the list, okay? Stuff like this worries me, because categories are tough as hell to get rid of. User Rights Hi, I was just leaving this message so that you know you now have admin rights.Shock n Awe (talk) 21:49, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Maybe We Should.... I was checking, and it seems you've added a couple new categories. I'm not trying to be controlling or anything, but could we talk these over before you do that again? It just seems like something irreversible might happen should something screw up, considering the troubles we already have with certain categories. Chris (talk) 01:50, November 2, 2012 (UTC) I'm still working with my dashboard, and categories themselves are hard enough to change, and all but impossible to delete, as far as I've experienced. I would just feel a lot better if we could confer on this beforehand. :/ Chris (talk) 03:30, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Then you just might have a different UI. But I will check again and see if something is different. Chris (talk) 03:52, November 2, 2012 (UTC) On Saturday, would you please do me a favor by bugging me until I write chapter 12 of the walkthrough? I have been seriously procrastinating. Walkthrough I do, but sometimes Wikia likes to be a bitch and not work the pictures right--or the text, for that matter. Thanks for your help. Recent Events Okay, you'll notice the walkthrough got a heavy update. I only had one problem with a picture, and I'm pretty sure I fixed it, so no worries, thanks for the reminder. By the way, I'm having a little trouble with my toolbar/dashboard. Would you mind deleting this for me? User_blog:SilenceInTheLibrary/I_AM_SO_FUCKING_MAD_AT_MY_INTERNET Thanks! Chris (talk) 22:59, November 10, 2012 (UTC)